


Service and Worship

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Essek, Dom/sub, Don't read if you are part of the CR cast or crew, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religion Kink, Sub Caleb Widogast, Unresolved Romantic Tension, a little bit of plot? maybe. but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: It works like this: Caleb gets antsy, and shows up at Essek's door to be used.Caleb is a really good sub, so Essek is okay with it.Even if he'd like something more.





	1. Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035288) by [Elany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany). 

> This was supposed to be a quick and dirty pwp that got WAY out of hand.  
Set some time into the future, provided they escape the happy fun ball of tricks and continue to work in the Dynasty's side.  
The inspiration from the fic True Horizon comes on the second chapter.

Essek was sitting in his studio, writing a draft for an alliance with the Giants, when his butler knocked on the door.

“Mr. Widogast is here to see you.”

“Let him in.”

The human entered. He didn’t look his best; his coat was rumpled, his hair was messy and half-out of his ponytail, and his eyes looked sunken and too-bright with exhaustion. If Essek was the betting type, he’d bet he was probably tapped out of magic, too.

“Do you have any progress to report?” He suspected he didn’t, or he would have asked his blue friend to message him.

Caleb’s face looked pinched. He shook his head, not meeting his eyes. Lately it seemed as if nothing his group did succeeded, and it was plainly weighing on the wizard, which was probably why he was there at this hour of the night; to engage on one of their little sessions, and have the frustration fucked out of him.

Essek sighed. He knew what Caleb wanted, and he wouldn’t make him ask, even though it wasn’t what he needed. Caleb was here to be used, to be made useful through service. He wanted to be treated like he thought he deserved: as a tool. In Essek’s opinion, it would be much more productive to treat him softly, to gather him in his arms and build back the sense of confidence that he had apparently lost. In fact he yearned to do so, but Caleb wasn’t willing to take softness from him. He wanted indifference.

“I am not going to stop working for you.” He would, but later. He carefully kept his voice blank and business-like. “Remove your clothes and come under the desk.”

The man disrobed himself mechanically, folding his clothes neatly and leaving them on a chair, out of the way; he knew Essek abhorred disorder. Then he kneeled down and crawled under the table until he was between Essek’s open legs.

In the meantime, Essek opened his tunic and let his cock come out of the folds. “You may not touch me with your hands today. I want you to put my cock in your mouth and leave it there; do not suck, do not move, do not do anything with it.” He rummaged through a drawer and tossed him a vial of oil without even looking at him. “Open yourself up so I can fuck you later. Do it properly; if you are not open enough I will toss you on the street.”

Caleb had done that once, hadn’t prepared himself in purpose so that it would hurt when Essek penetrated him. Essek had never been more angry or worried –he could have really hurt him!– and had to make sure that Caleb understood that, during a scene, Essek was the one in charge of how much pain either of them would experience. He had threatened with stopping their arrangement if he ever behaved that foolishly again, for good measure. He knew Caleb wouldn’t disobey him anymore, but it had left a nagging worry in the back of his mind.

“I do not want to hear your voice, either. Not a single whimper, unless you have to use your safeword.” Even though they had been doing this for a while, Essek shied away from pushing his limits, because he wasn’t a hundred per cent that Caleb would actually use their safeword. He trusted that, with some patience and work, he would convince him that he didn’t have to just take everything that Essek dished out.

Caleb nodded and took him into his mouth.

Above the desk, Essek’s hands curled into fists, but he kept his breathing steady. Of all the subs that Essek had had in his bed, Caleb was the most wonderfully obedient, but also the one with the requests that Essek found harder to fulfill. Right now, for instance; Essek wanted to praise him so badly, but Caleb didn’t tolerate praise. He wanted to be humiliated, to be used. He wanted to be discarded right after, too, but Essek had put his foot down on that. It had been one of their most ferocious arguments, when they had started to discuss the conditions of their arrangement; Caleb had wanted to forgo aftercare entirely, to just slink back to the Xhorhaus after their tryst was over. Essek had carefully explained that aftercare was important for both of them, not just for the sub, even if that was who was being pampered and cared for. Essek was horrified, but knew Caleb would comply for Essek’s sake, if not for his own. Only after the scene was over could Essek call him a good boy and praise him for his obedience and the skill of his tongue and the pretty noises he made.

So even though Caleb was doing a marvelous job, holding Essek’s still soft cock without even swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth, motionless but for the movement of his hand behind him, already two fingers deep, and not making a single sound through it all… Essek couldn’t praise him for it yet. Couldn’t even run his fingers through the ginger hair in a caress. He was only allowed to touch him to hurt him or fuck him, and since he didn’t feel like doing any of those things at the moment, he decided to get back to work.

Even enveloped by the wonderful warmth of Caleb’s mouth, Giant grammar required all of his attention; he knew it would take him a while to stiffen up. But that suited him just fine. It would give Caleb time to come down from the sour mood he was in and get into a more appropriate mindset for their activities. Once, they had had sex right after Caleb showed up at his door, frantic, desperate, reeking of self-hatred, and Essek had forbidden him to come to his house in that state ever again. It was hard enough to stop Caleb from pushing himself too far when he was calm, it was nearly impossible when he threw himself at Essek like the drow was a blade with which he wanted to immolate himself.

After a while he was fully hard, and a low urgency started crawling on his skin. The letters on the documents before him started dancing, and all his responsibilities started to fade in the distance. Nevertheless, he forced his thoughts away from the man between his legs until he felt him rest his head on one of his thighs. He looked down and saw that his eyes were glazed over, expression peaceful and body completely immobile. Finally ripe for the taking.

With calmness he didn’t feel Essek put all the papers he had been working on in the magically sealed drawer of his desk, away from prying eyes, and turned his attention to Caleb. He leaned back on his chair and slid his right hand on the long hair, tugging slightly, just a warning. Caleb’s eyes snapped back into focus and peered up at him. Essek smiled and pushed his head down on his cock.

He could hear choking noises, but not a sound of protest. He tugged his hair to pull him back. Spit dribbled out of his mouth, and his eyes looked desperate. Essek pushed his head again and held him there, feeling his throat flutter around his cock, and then started to push him back and forth, setting a calm rhythm.

Caleb let himself be moved, relaxing his throat. Essek could see that his hands were twitching at his sides, but he obeyed his command of not touching him. He was also hard, but the thought of touching himself probably didn’t even pass through his mind. Essek took pity on him and slid one of his feet between the human’s knees. He raised it and pressed slightly on Caleb’s cock with the sole of his boot. Caleb inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide; he pressed harder. Caleb started moving his hips slightly, rutting against the boot. His eyes found Essek’s and begged, _Is this allowed?_

Essek chuckled. “My boots barely touch the ground, and you’re lower than that. Yet I’m stepping on you. Are you grateful?”

Caleb nodded minutely, careful not to dislodge the cock in his mouth.

“Pitiful.” He stepped harder, and Caleb’s eyes closed in pain. “I should just cane that wimpy cock of yours, but I do not feel like going through the trouble right now.” He pushed his head sharply, making him choke and sputter, and keeping him there. “I think you’re just going to be a hole for me today.” He took his foot away, and was satisfied when Caleb didn’t chase it, either because he was very obedient or very distracted by the lack of air.

He pushed him away and dragged his chair back. Caleb seemed close to tears with disappointment, but he just swallowed the emotion and bowed his head, grabbing his hands behind his back in perfect submissive posture. It stirred in Essek something primal, and as he stood up, he grabbed Caleb by the hair and made him follow to the bedchamber crawling on his knees.

“Undress me,” he ordered after closing the door, “make it quick.”

The human got on his feet in a flash and deftly undid his clothes, putting them away just as neatly as he had his but much faster, almost tripping in his haste to obey. He kneeled in front of him when he was done, bowing again but keeping a hungry eye on Essek’s cock. Caleb seemed to enjoy giving him blowjobs more than anything else they did; he especially liked them rough, keeping still as Essek thrust in and out of his mouth, loved the bruised lips, losing his voice from the harsh treatment of his throat. Most of all, liked to take Essek to the root when he was coming and swallow all the semen flooding his mouth. It was a treat for both of them, but Essek didn’t feel like indulging him this time.

He cupped Caleb’s cheek and dipped his thumb in his mouth. Caleb sucked on it greedily, begging him with his eyes to substitute it for something else.

Essek cocked his head. “No.”

His gripped turned from soft to fierce as he grabbed him by the hair and pulled, dragging him to the bed. He bent Caleb over it belly down, with his knees still on the ground. He dipped a couple of fingers in Caleb’s ass to check it was properly stretched, and got some extra oil from his bedside table to slick up his cock. He bent over Caleb and thrust in.

The wizard gasped, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Since it was technically not his voice, Essek decided not to punish him for it. Besides, he was much too distracted by the maddening tightness that he had been craving since he had seen the human at his door. Good enough to risk getting labeled as a traitor. Essek had feverish fantasies of keeping Caleb around the house, in chains, with a plug in his ass and ready to be fucked at all times. He wanted to take one full day to fuck him as many times as possible, plugging him between times to keep the mess inside. He wanted to use a spell to engorge his own cock and fuck him with it to feel it bulging from Caleb’s belly.

He grabbed his bony hips to fuck him harder, and bit down on his shoulder to control himself. The parade of images in his head and the man underneath him, taking it all without sound or complain, were threatening to drive him insane. He wanted to own him and display him, to brand him with the mark of his den and parade him around, to have him kneel at his feet in public so that they could all see how wonderfully submissive he was, how wholly owned, Essek’s, his, his, his and nobody else’s.

There was a tang of iron in his mouth and it just made him harder. He had bitten him hard enough to draw blood and Caleb hadn’t even whimpered, had kept it all in just because Essek had ordered him to. He deserved a reward. Essek canted his hips and started thrusting purposefully to get Caleb’s prostrate, imposing a punishing rhythm. He was close, and then-

Caleb came, suddenly arching on the bed and involuntarily squeezing his cock harder. His mouth was open, but no sound came. He flopped back onto the bed after, panting slightly.

Essek was so taken aback that his own orgasm was momentarily postponed. Gorgeous Caleb had just come without any extra stimulation, and without permission.

He pulled out and stood back up. Caleb turned his head around, eyes wide and concerned.

“Kneel in front of me again.” Essek panted out.

The human was a bit wobbly from his orgasm, but he complied without delay.

“Open your mouth.”

Essek put his hand in his own cock and started masturbating fast, chasing his own orgasm. He wanted to come all over him, wanted to mark him, make him his, wanted…

He came directly on Caleb’s open mouth, shouting his climax, almost blacking out from pleasure.

When he came down from his high, he looked at Caleb. He looked beautiful with lines of come on his face and dribbling out of his mouth, looking up at him like Essek was some sort of god. He didn’t need prompting to close his mouth and swallow without breaking eye contact.

Essek waved his hand and murmured some words and the rest of the spill, his and Caleb’s, vanished. “Now you may spea–”

“Thank you,” Caleb interrupted him, rising on his knees and pressing his entire body against Essek’s legs. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

Essek gave into the impulse of running his hands through his hair and caressing his nape. “You may touch me if you want,” he added in a gentle voice, and almost immediately felt skinny arms encircling his hips and holding him tight. Caleb was trembling and still murmuring his thanks.

After a few moments of petting, Essek gently coaxed him to let him go and slip under the covers. He filled a glass with water from the pitcher on his bedside table and made Caleb drink it all before allowing him to lie down. He climbed into bed as well and summoned some grapes from his pocket dimension.

“You were stellar today,” he fed the human a grape, “you looked stunning on your knees, ready to serve me. So obedient. Such a good boy.”

“Even though I came without permission?” his sounded a bit sheepish.

Essek scoffed. “You kneeled with my cock in your mouth for half an hour. You did not use your voice or touched me all evening. Those were my instructions, and you followed them to the letter.” He fed him another grape, fingers lingering on his lips for a moment longer than necessary. He suppressed the urge to kiss them. That was another of Caleb’s impossible rules: he didn’t want to be kissed on the mouth. “I do want you to have fun in our little sessions, you know. I was just surprised.”

Caleb smiled, relieved and bashful. He shook his head when offered another grape, so Essek send them away and welcomed Caleb in his arms. They curled up together, skin to skin, Caleb with his head on Essek’s chest, sighing contentedly, and Essek rubbing his back in a mix between a caress and a massage.

“Was everything okay? Would you have liked me to do something differently?” Essek asked, as he did at the end of all of their sessions.

“No, it was exactly what I needed.” He nuzzled into Essek’s neck. “You were perfect, as always.”

Essek hugged him tighter. The urge to kiss him was almost physical, the need overwhelming. He was seconds away from asking for the privilege, but he held back from fear of scaring him, making him close off and leave his bed for good. It was obvious that Caleb relished the tenderness they shared in this moments, even if he had been reluctant to engage in it when their started their arrangement. Maybe one day he would be willing to be kissed. Essek just had to be patient; it would not be today, so he changed the subject.

“Would you like to talk about what happened today that brought you to my door?”

Caleb exhaled harshly through his nose. “It was more the frustration than the failure, although there were plenty of both. We managed to infiltrate a safe house of the Cerberus Academy near Port Damali, where we heard the second beacon was stashed. We went through many troubles to get in, spent a lot of resources, and when we finally succeeded in getting into the innermost chamber, we found out that the beacon had been moved only two days before, and no one left alive in the premises was high-ranking enough to know to where.” He sighed. “At least we killed two of their scourgers in battle.”

That gave Essek pause. “Were they–”

“No. I did not know them,” he shivered a bit at the thought. “I doubt I would have managed to drag myself to your door if that had been the case.” He tried to pass it off with a chuckle, but it was too dry to be genuine.

Essek reached down and squeezed his ass to make him laugh for real. “You will succeed the next time. I have faith in you.”

The wizard didn’t respond, probably swallowing down a rebuttal that he knew Essek wouldn’t want to hear, and seemed lost in thought. After a few minutes of silence, he asked hesitantly, “What…would you do to me? If I brought you the second beacon?”

Essek pulled back from their embrace a little to look him in the eye, and for once, Caleb did not look away. There was a raw emotion on his face, vulnerable, intimate, hungry. Like he was begging for the impossible. For once, Essek could not guess what Caleb wanted, but he knew the answer to his question.

“If you brought me the beacon, I would worship you.”


	2. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just mush. Mush and a tiny bit of porn.  
Shout out to my wife for beta-ing even though she never reads racy stuff.

A steward, breathless and bright eyed, stumbled into the throne room of the Empress of the Kryn Dynasty without knocking, interrupting a hushed conversation between her and the Shadowhand.

“Your Majesty, the Empire allies have asked for an audience. They have found the second beacon.”

The Bright Queen stood from her throne, face filled with joy. “Let them in at once.”

They filed in, heads bowed in deference and obviously tired, but with wide smiles on their faces. Essek’s eyes sought Caleb automatically; he was carrying a familiar lead box in his arms. Unlike his friends, his expression was solemn, yet it softened as he approached Essek and opened the box, offering him its contents.

With trembling hands, Essek took the beacon. Its light recognized him, pulsating in a familiar way. He resisted getting dragged into its depths by looking up at Caleb, who was smiling kindly at him. Essek smiled back and turned to present the beacon to his Queen.

“You were right about them,” she whispered as she received it, then raised her voice to address the Nein. “My deepest thanks for this great favor. You will be richly rewarded.”

“The most valued reward would be your trust, your Majesty,” the half-orc said. “I hope we have proved ourselves to be friends of the Dynasty, and that we could continue to live in this city, perhaps with less suspicion from its inhabitants.”

They must have found out about the surveillance on their house, to make such a daring request. But the Queen seemed mellowed by the priceless relic in her hands, and acknowledged it by bowing her head.

“There is much to be done. Thank you again for your service.” She dismissed them and they left the throne room.

A few seconds later, Essek heard a voice in his head. “Do you want me to come tonight? You can reply to this message.”

“Yes,” he breathed out. There was nothing he wanted more.

* * *

It was certainly a different experience, waiting for Caleb to come. Usually the human would just show up at his house unannounced, a privilege that Essek had not given many people, and things would escalate from there depending on how busy the drow was. Now the anticipation nagged at him, making him pace around his room straightening the furniture, obsessively smoothing the wrinkles on the bed, and lighting a couple of scented candles to relax. He was too distracted to work. All he could think about was his gorgeous wizard, and how he could begin to reward him for the immense service he had done to the Dynasty.

There was a knock at the door of his bed chamber. The butler had been instructed to wait until he could let Caleb in and then go home for the evening. Essek wiped his uncharacteristically sweaty hands on his tunic and opened the door.

They stood there regarding each other for a long moment. There was no hint of the usual desperation in the wizard’s eyes, just a smidge of his chronic exhaustion, and a fondness that Essek had seldom seen in him. He was, simply put, happy. _It becomes him_, Essek thought. He reached for his face and caressed his cheek with his thumb, and Caleb leaned into it, eyes falling closed.

“I want to try something a bit different today, if you will allow it,” Essek found himself saying. “Do you trust me?”

Caleb turned his head to kiss his hand. “Yes.”

Essek froze for a second, the affectionate touch vanishing all thoughts from his mind, until Caleb took the tip of his thumb between his lips and sucked it gently; a familiar gesture, although much more tender than usual. The drow took a shuddering breath and stepped back to let Caleb into his chamber. After closing the door, he helped him out of the scarf and coat, willing his hands not to shake overmuch. He took the utmost care with the harness that held the precious books. Next he kneeled to gently pry the boots off Caleb’s feet, and undid the belt so he could take off the tunic. He removed the pants with care, paying no attention yet to the half-hard cock now next to his face. He stood and looked up and down Caleb’s naked body, flushed pink.

“Go lie on the bed,” he suggested, without the harshness of his usual orders, “I will be with you shortly.”

He made a quick work of removing his own clothes and joined him, draping himself on top of him, slipping one leg between Caleb’s legs.

“You are the most delightful creature I have ever seen.” Caleb blushed, but didn’t look away. “You have once again robbed your former masters and returned to us one of the most essential objects of our faith. The debt that our people owe you now, Caleb Widogast, is inestimable.”

Caleb let out a shaky breath. “I did not do it for your people,” his voice was strained. “Or to earn the trust of your Queen, I, I…” he stuttered, “I did it for you.”

Now it was Essek who felt compelled to look away. He dropped his head, hiding his face on Caleb’s neck as he gathered himself. The weight of what the human had just said sat in his stomach, hot and heavy. His mind conjured a heretic answer, _I care for you more than for any god_, but he dared not give it voice.

Essek moved to straddle him, stifling a moan when their erections rubbed together. He brought their foreheads together and murmured instead, “And I’ll reward you for it.”

He kissed his brow softly, his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw –carefully avoiding his lips, mindful of Caleb’s rule no matter how much he rued it– and settled back on his neck, nipping with enough strength to elicit a low moan. Caleb brought up a hand to Essek’s nape, pressing him closer, so Essek bit harder and sucked a bruise on the skin as shaking fingers ran through his short hair.

Essek nibbled his earlobe next. “Maybe I should pray to you instead of the Luxon.”

Judging from the sudden intake of breath, Caleb had liked that. Essek could barely believe what his own mouth was saying, blinded with need and affection.

“I should build you a temple and worship on my knees.” He started a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, worrying a nipple with his lips and tongue until it was stiff and aching. “I’d bring you any sacrifice you demanded, any offering you could desire,” he continued down, kissing all the way, parted Caleb’s thighs with his hands and settled between them. He looked up at wide blue eyes. “I would let you fuck me on the marble altar,” and he took Caleb’s cock in his mouth.

Caleb arched up instinctively, forcing Essek to take too much, too fast, and he sputtered a bit. Caleb apologized hurriedly, and the drow responded by threading their fingers together and squeezing, before going back to work. He was out of practice; he had only done this a handful of times, a long time ago. The weight on his tongue was strange and familiar at the same time, and extremely welcome. His own cock twitched, but it didn’t need attention; he was possessed with an urge to pleasure, to give back for all the times Caleb had done this for him. He licked the side of the shaft from the tip down, mouthing gently at the testicles next, and pumping the cock slowly with his free hand. Caleb scrambled for purchase and bunched the sheets in his fist.

“_Lightbringer_,” Essek murmured in Undercommon, “_give me your blessing_.” He took him in his mouth again, almost completely, and pressed his tongue against the underside. He bobbed his head up and down at a tortuous pace, causing Caleb to whimper and squirm, but this time he kept his hips down with visible effort.

He alternated between lips and hand, kissing around his groin and continuing his prayer. “_Protect me, Lightbringer_.” He sucked another bruise in a white thigh. “_Give me the strength to vanquish my enemies_.”

He could see that the human was growing desperate, so he kissed the head of his cock and engulfed it again, going up and down at a faster rhythm. Why hadn’t he done this before? It felt like a sinful privilege, to take his lover in his mouth and worship his cock as it ought to be. Caleb had let go of his hand and was covering his face, trying to hold frantic moans inside.

“I am gonna…oh _Gott_… I’m…”

Essek gripped his hips to hold him down and took him to the root. _Bless me_, he thought, and Caleb came down his throat. His mouth flooded but he swallowed it all.

He let the cock fall from his mouth and sat back to observe his partner, flushed and shivering, still moaning as his cock softened, and Essek’s own arousal, which he had relegated to the back of his mind, hit him like a fireball. He scrambled back to straddle one of Caleb’s thighs and rutted against it like an animal, mindless with the need to come. It was the last thing he could give to the object of his adoration.

He climaxed all over Caleb’s belly and chest, earth-shattering, joyful, holy.

Even so, Essek wasn’t satisfied. He bowed and licked at the come marring the skin of his new god until he was completely clean, but he still felt out of his own skin, nervous, open, frayed. He looked up helplessly at Caleb’s face for guidance, and he seemed equally distraught.

“_Bitte_…” Caleb rasped, “please…kiss me.”

Gorgeous, merciful Caleb.

Now that he had permission, he didn’t waste another second. He crashed into him, joining their lips frantically, and Caleb responded with equal passion. Their tongues met and welcomed each other as their bodies entwined more tightly than ever before. Essek whimpered into it, his mind an endless litany of _finally, finally, finally_, as he worried Caleb’s lower lip between his teeth, careful not to nip him with his sharp canines. The restlessness inside him calmed down to a hum, then disappeared entirely and was replaced by a sense of deep contentment. He pulled back with a tender smile, but frowned when he saw that Caleb was still upset.

Suddenly stressed, Essek gave him a couple of pecks to see if he would cheer up. It didn’t work, so he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Caleb looked away. “I am sorry.” He began to pull back from their embrace.

However, Essek didn’t let him. “Why?” Internally he winced at how terrified it sounded.

“I…I am in love with you.”

Without meaning to, Essek’s grip grew tighter on the human, but he was unable to reply. He was stunned out of speech.

Caleb wouldn’t look at him. “I know this is not what you want, and, and, it is completely outside the terms of our arrangement, which I really do not want to stop, by the way, but…” He trailed off, breathless, waiting for a reply.

None came, because all of Essek’s higher brain functions had shut off, and he couldn’t make himself talk for the life of him.

“Anyways, I, uh, had a plan, heh.” His laughter sounded a bit hysterical. “It was stupid as fuck. I thought, I thought that, since you became interested in me because I returned the beacon to your people, maybe, um,” he cleared his throat, “maybe you would fall in love with me if I brought you the other one, too.”

Gorgeous, merciful, _dumb_ Caleb.

“Yes, that was a monumentally stupid plan,” Essek agreed when he regained use of his tongue, “especially considering I was already in love with you before you succeeded.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You were?”

“Yes.”

“You _are_?”

“Yes.” An edge of annoyance crept into the word.

“So you are not going to kick me out of your house for being too clingy?”

Essek bristled. “You were the one who had to be practically arm-wrestled into staying after our scenes!”

Caleb looked down. “I did not want to impose. I thought that was what you wanted from me.”

“Look,” Essek sighed, “I like what we have been doing, I like dominating you and getting a little rough, but I do not _need_ it to get it up.” He kissed him as softly as he could to show he meant it. “We can just have vanilla sex forever and I will be fine with it.”

“No, do not mistake me, I liked all of it, very much, but…” he kissed him back, “today was nice, too.”

Essek kissed him again, long and dirty. “I can’t believe you did not allow me to kiss you all this time,” he grumbled.

“Well [kiss] I was afraid [kiss] I would catch feelings [kiss] if I allowed you to.”

“And after you caught feelings anyway?”

“I was afraid kissing you would reveal too much about them.” Caleb kissed his nose for a change of pace. “Technically I was right. One kiss and I was spilling my guts to you.”

Essek laughed, and embraced him tightly. They kissed and kissed until their lips tingled and they were almost dizzy from lack of breath.

“Never hide things from me again.” Essek murmured against Caleb’s mouth, soft but with a hint of steel.

“I would not dream of it.”

And they kissed again.


End file.
